The Seed of the Multiverse
by acsabergryphon
Summary: So I originally planned to have a story featuring an oc, but I realised I really didn't like the direction that was going but I will continue this, so don't give up hope
1. An Unlikely Pair

**Hey look another chapter already I'm doing well. Any ways this story will switch focus one chhapter will focus on Nate and Giffany then the next will focus on Dipper and Amy. Just to note that this version of Amy will be Lisa Ortiz,s version (I hope I spelled that riight) because I think thats the best version, she sounds like what I expect her to sound like, a 12 year old girl, because thats what she is. Anyway enjoy.**

 **An unlikely pair**

Amy stood up and rubbed her head, "Huh, where am I", she said to herself, she looked around it was dark but she could make things out only slightly, but not that well, but she could here water dripping from what she assumed to be the seeling, it also stank, " Lets see we were fighting this guy called Mephiles who seemed to know who we were, he looked like a christline shadow , then that triangle thing came, and there was a bright light and..."

"Triangle thing? You mean you had an encounter with Bill and..." Dipper started but was promptly cut off by a scream and a hammer coming down on his foot.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR" Dipper yelled, hopping up and down whilst holding his foot, dropping the torch he was carrying.

"DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TELL YOU IT'S RUDE TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE", Amy screamed.

" I DIDN'T SNEAK UP ON YOU", he sreamed, "AND WHO THE HECK CARRIES AROUND A HAMMER THAT SIZE ANYWAY, AND... wait", he cut himself off when he realised who or what he was talking to, "wait who are you?"

"Amy Rose", Amy said cautiousely, "and you are?"

"Dipper Pines", he said, "and one more thing. What, are you?"

"I'm a hedgehog, what's it to you?" she replied.

"Oh, alright", he shrugged, "there arn't any hedgehogs like you where I'm from, they're just mindless animals"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN, HUH" Amy shouted raising her hammer again.

"N..n..n nothing, n..n..nothing at all, I..I..I..I..I was j..j..ust saying", dipper said frightened of that hammer.

"Thats what I thought." she said triumphuntly putting away her hammer, then a thought crossed her mind, " Wait, you said you've never seen anyone like me, so how are you taking this so well?" she asked.

"Well I don' like to brag but me and my sister have fought gnomes, a robot sea monster, wax figures, creepy guy made out of candy, zombies, duplicates of myself, two living video games, a giant robot, and alot more, I'm sorry but compared to all that your not that surprising" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Alright, cool", she shrugged.

Dipper's smug look deflated abit, "What, thats it."

"What, was I surposed to be impressed, me and my friends have faced an evil genius several times, a giant water monster, a giant cyborg lizard, and an angry god that was trapped in the centre of the planet, sorry but compared to that it's nothing." now she had a smug smile.

"Ha ha, fair enough", he looked around for his torch, when he found it he picked it up, and flicked it on, "we need to just get along with each other for awhile and get out of here", he held out his hand and smiled, "friends?"

Amy smiled, "Friends", she replied, taking his hand and shakeing it.

"Just one more thing" he said.

"Yes, what?" She asked.

"Go easy on the hammer." he laughed.

He cot a small chuckle in response "You got it."

Alright, lets go." dipper said.

"Yes, lets" Amy replied.

 **So yeah I want to try writing longer chapters, and would like some sugestions on how, and feedback on how I'm doing, be honest and give constructive critisism, obiously don't hate for the sake of hating. Also fun fact im typing this authors note with a peice of popcorn. It works better than it sounds, I'm not wierd.**


	2. Say hi to Bill

**Hi, I've been trying to keep to my schedule as much as I can, I don't know if anyone even reads these authors notes anyway, so I'll just get on with it. Also just to clarify, torch is what we English say instead of flashlight, but do't worry I will stay true the characters nationality, so when an America character will say flashlight when referring to a torch, just to avoid confusion, thanks.**

 **Say hello to Bill**

Dipper and Amy were walking down what seemed to be a railway track, only it was inside, "We seem to be in some sort of subway system", Dipper said shining is torch up at the ceiling.

"Hey Dipper, shine that flashlight over here a sec would you", amy asked.

"Sure", he said turning around, "what have you fo...", he shined his torch to where she gestured to.

"It's a map, and look a timetable", she wondered.

"Well, if I had any doubts before, I don't now, though it seems abandoned, cause look here", he moved the light to a timetable, "a train should have passed through here by now, theres one due at 12:00, and according to my watch it's just gone 12:00 assuming it's correct, for wherever this place is.

" Hang on, if theres a map, and a timetable, that means there must be a platform around here", suggested Amy.

"Hey, you have a point" He shone the light behind them, "there it is, and look", he pointed the torch toward at set of stairs, "a way out".

"Yes, lets go" squealed Amy, she started running, but stopped herself as she remembered something, "Hang on, when I mentioned the triangle thing, you reffered to him as Bill Cipher, does that mean you and he know each other?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah, but we're not exactly aquaintances. Mabel, Soos, and I first met him when this kid called Gideon summoned him. Mabel's my twin sister, and Soos is a friend that works with us at the mistery shack. He was hired by Gideon to invade our Grunkle Stans mind and retrieve the memory containing the combination to the shacks safe, we followed him, in there and stopped him. I encountered him again when he tricked me into giving up my body for him to use as a vessel, I got my body back but he escaped again, now the last thing I remember before waking up here was me, Soos, Mabel, and Wendy, she's another friend from the mystery shack, had just stopped this secret sosciety called the society of the blind eye, when we encountered Bill, he took the mind eraser and was about to teleport away, but we all charged him and got caught in the field. He managed to shake us off, and I woke up here, the fact we all got caught up in it leads me to beleive that Mabel, Wendy, and Soos, made it here too, whereever here is, I've just got to find them", he explained, "hey maybe your friends made it here too"

"Well our encounter was the same except he resurected this guy called mephiles, who seemed to know who we were, and was angry , we then fought him, he almost had us, but Bill interveened, he said he knew me, and tried to teleport away with mephiles we charged them and got caught in a flash of light as well, so I'm guessing they're here too, but I wonder what Bill is up to, since he seems to be orchestrating this whole thing."

"What ever he's up to, it can't be good", Dipper got frustrated, "UGH, THAT MONSTER!"

"Monster", Bills manic, high voice echoed around them, "I hope your not talk talking about me", he appeared in front of them mere inches from their faces, and yelled, "BOO."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed as the fell over.

"Ha ha haha", he laughed, "y..y..you should see your faces, priceless", he laughed, rolling around in the air, "in fact", he started making a buzzing noise, like a printer, he started shaking, and a glossy piece of paper slid out of his pupil, it desplayed Dipper and Amy's faces in complete terror, "here have a picture, you got a scrapbook or something...no...alright, frame it and put on your wall or something", he handed it to them, and resumed his laughing fit.

Dipper and Amy stood up, "Ugh, Bill, thats not funny", Dipper yelled, shaking his fist.

"Oh, good to see you again pine tree, how ya' been", he chuckled, wipeing a tear from his eye.

 **Surprise Bill, not really a surprise though, because...you know... because desription...ahem...I'll just go now**


	3. update

**Update**

Today is my seventeenth birthday, so I'm going to be spending the day with my family, there for there will be no new chapters until tomorrow, thanks for understanding.

 **Untill next time, bye.**


End file.
